A Hero's Night Off'
by BatThing
Summary: I think it's the end of that... er, run I had of fun. Well, I hoped you all had as much fun as I did! *Winks* Awww, come on, I know you did! Next Chapter is up anyhow.... *blinks*
1. Intro

I wrote this last year, kind of. I have been doing 'The BATTHING series' since seventh grade, and one of the books was about the main characters having a lot of fun! My readers loved the book, so I considered what I had and decided: 'Maybe these people will love it too!' If not, oh well, just chuckle at my stupidity and go on with life.  
  
~Casity *AKA* The BatThing  
  
Thanks toooo: ~Elecia *Wondergirl ~Peter *Wonderboy and the New BatThing ~Val *Nightwing (thing, tee-hee-hee) ~Dirk *Dakota ~Simon *Ghost ~Malakii *Streak ~Jordan *The New Wonderboy  
  
Thanks to:  
  
SILVER, RONICA, and KAT! The three who make me smile cause they can put up with me. or maybe cause I can put up with them.which one? *Grins*  
  
***Cheer Kat, cheer! No, literally! *Grins* ****Ronica, just send me some daisies and I'll go on with life. I think that this proves I won anyway! *****Silver! The Super Friend, there are only a thousands things to say! Like, when is out next Drake-ster meeting, where will it be held, who will be the president this time, and are those T-shits done yet *winks*. I'll be sure to bring my Geometry and Algebra II books along and we can study! Oh my goodness, study math! Wee, how fun! *Laughs* 


	2. A Dark Night and a Chick Flick

Disclaimer: I do not own any Batman characters. what else do I need to disclaim?  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Thanks to:  
  
*Ronica, the only person, and I quote: 'who can torture Lucas and Tim at the same time paintin' her nails.' She gave me the idea when we stayed up till three talking. I won anyways!  
  
*Silver, The Super Friend who listens to all my problems and lets me talk about nothing! I love doing that! She inspired me to write this because she was talking about inspiration. and how it comes from weird places. I think she meant weird people. like Mss. Ronica!  
  
  
  
I Win.I Won, and You. You Lost  
  
  
  
By: The BatThing  
  
It was late. There was no other way of putting it. It was just simply 'late'. But that didn't matter, when had the time ever had any effect on Dick Grayson? He could stay up for days and still act like he was 'ok'. Just hand him an up of cappuccino on his way out the door, and he could make it all day without being sleepy!  
  
*****  
  
The dim light of the television filled the room, flickering on and off in their disoriented manner. It might annoy someone to watch the colors and the meaningless theme of cartoons, but Tim Drake loved it. He sat, or rather, laid, on the couch, totally upside down and blinking in wonder. He could feel the blood rushing to his head, but he didn't mind, it was neat watching the show with a new perspective.  
  
A bowl of plain popcorn sat on the coffee table, untouched, Tim had always hated popcorn, but he thought it might be cool to have it. A lot of people ate popcorn when watching TV, so Tim decided that he could at least look at it.  
  
"Hey twerp, anything good on?"  
  
Tim raised his eyes, seeing Dick walk next to him and plant his butt into the couch with a grunt. In the young man's grasp was a bowl of popcorn, and the smell was sickening. Tim wondered how much butter and salt Dick had wasted this time. Dick hated popcorn.  
  
"Cartoons? Disney at that! Timmy my man, you are helpless." Dick chanted as he placed the bowl down and flipped the TV remote into his hands, twirling it around. "Let me educate you in the manner of. Real TV!"  
  
Tim's eyes flashed as the channel changed, showing the news. "HEY! I was watching that?"  
  
A small grumble came from Dick's mouth and he leaded forward, watching all the more intently, pretending he didn't hear Tim.  
  
"That's not fair! I want to watch my show!" The boy rolled to his stomach and moved slightly, going to his knees. "Put it back! I like Disney!"  
  
"HA! Yeah right, you are just being difficult!" Dick snapped as he glared down the other boy. "You want to have everything your way, that's all! Well I am older, and I rule over you so shut up and sit down. you'll ruin the couch with all your tossing and turning!"  
  
Tim stuck out his tongue and shook his head. "I want to watch my show!"  
  
"Disney is evil Tim, do you see what they really are doing?"  
  
Tim cocked his head. "I know, they are trying to bring happiness into my life, and trying to clean your mind you pervert! Now give me the remote before I-."  
  
Dick held the object away from the youth. "Uh-uh-uh. I think this is lesson time. Do you realize how many forests we lost because of Disney? Think, soon, we will run out of clean air, and all because of Disney. and look, do you notice how some of the characters never wear pants, sure, they wear shirts. but never pants!"  
  
"The are animals, and I refuse to listen!" Tim covered his ears and shook his head. "Turn it back!"  
  
"No! I want to watch my show!"  
  
"I want to watch my show!"  
  
"I am older. wiser."  
  
"Stupider!"  
  
"Now Timmy boy, pipe down before you wake up Alfred!"  
  
Tim sneered. "You are a lazy butt with no life, that is why you insist on making what I have for a life miserable, you are mean to me, and you take advantage of me, well not any more! I want to watch my show!"  
  
"I wanna' watch my show." Dick mimicked as he began to suck his thumb. "Poor 'wittle 'Wobin!"  
  
"Arrrggh!" Tim launched himself at the older boy, and the two went into a small fight, hissing and growling, punching and kicking. When they finally finished, Tim was pined to the ground and glaring at the older boy. "You are a jerk. and I bet you are in the FFA. I heard Babs telling Alfred you planted flowers, and waited all spring till they grew then picked them for her! What a dope!"  
  
"Actually, I was in the FFA for your information, and I think it's about time I talked to Bruce about putting you in the class!" Dick replied, letting the boy up. "Oh Bruuuuce!"  
  
"No way, I am never going to be a Future Farmer of America, that is for you and your kind!"  
  
Dick grinned in an evil manner that scared Tim. "My kind. well, we happen to be the kind that kicks your kinds butts. so I would suggest not insulting the. better species."  
  
"Just give me the remote and I won't tell anyone you were in The FFA!"  
  
"Sha-right, listen Tim, you never insult me.never."  
  
"In whose book?"  
  
At those words Dick's face brightened. "It's law! Section 2334 penal code 56: States that Dick will not be insulted."  
  
Tim rolled his eyes. "That's possible pig!"  
  
"Timmy, did you just insult me?"  
  
Tim nodded. "Yeah. go tell on me." He made a dash for the remote. "But in the mean time."  
  
Dick blocked the boy. "Don't think about it kid."  
  
"Yeah, what are you going to do, huh? HUH? What can you do?"  
  
Dick raised an eyebrow. "Is that a challenge?"  
  
"Depends really. I think that you cover up for your weakness with your big words. I think that your nothing, hear that, nothing!"  
  
Dick glared at his friend. "I think that you don't know what the big words mean, so you just use mind over muscle, so naive."  
  
"So what, huh? Um, I mean. no. I didn't mean, well, er." Seeing that he was had, Tim sprung at Dick, tickling him to the ground. Leading into another small kicking and punching fight.  
  
"Um, boys?"  
  
The two turned to see Barbara holding a bowl of cheesy popcorn, and in her hand a movie.  
  
"Why in the world do you have popcorn? You hate popcorn!" Dick proclaimed loudly, pushing his hand in Tim's face, forcing the other boy away.  
  
"I don't hate it, I just. oh, thought that maybe you would want some of it." She placed it down to the other three bowls of untouched popcorn. "It's a different flavor anyways."  
  
Tim looked at the three bowls. "I don't like popcorn."  
  
"Same here." Dick chimed.  
  
Barbara smiled, no caring at all about what they two did and did not like. She pushed the movie into the VCR and settled down on the couch, watching as it came on.  
  
Both boys watched, considering that it might be something that they liked. But to their horror it was-  
  
"Pride and Prejudice?!" Tim screamed, covering his face.  
  
Dick pretended to die. "Sense and Sensibility have no sense!"  
  
Barbara glared at the two. "It is neither of those." She smiled at the screen. "It's 'Emma'."  
  
"No way, we aren't watching that crap!" Dick yelled, getting to his feet, watching as Tim stood beside him, arms crossed and nodding.  
  
"Oh, and you would rather watch The Late Night News?" Barbara demanded, eyes slitting. "You weren't watching TV, you both were rough housing!"  
  
Dick made a face. "So? We were fighting over what to watch."  
  
"To the death!" Tim added brilliantly.  
  
Barbara smiled in a way that infuriated the two. "That's nice. Tim has a TV in his room, watch it up there."  
  
"That isn't the same!" Both boys whined.  
  
"No room."  
  
"No couch."  
  
"No channels."  
  
"No huge couch.couch's."  
  
"Not enough breakable stuff."  
  
"Oh, I like that one."  
  
  
  
"Thanks."  
  
The two looked at Barbara, finished with explained why Tim's room was a bad idea. She had been ignoring them, watching Mr. Knightly and Emma dancing about on screen.  
  
Tim pouted. "I am a depraved child."  
  
"And I am a deprived child!" Dick announced, smiling like a genius.  
  
"No really, I go to school, come home, sleep, eat, do homework. I have nothing fun to do."  
  
Barbara turned her head around. "Tim, you are Bruce Wayne's one and only ward! What are you talking about?"  
  
Tim shook his head in a stubborn manner. "Dick's his ward too! So I can't have everything, like what if Dick asks for the only albino-taking rat, and Bruce gets it for him. I can't have it, he does."  
  
"Ohh, you poor baby, you better ask for that rat before Dick does."  
  
Tim shot her a dirty look. "I hate you."  
  
"I love you!"  
  
"Seriously, I wanted ta' watch my show and ya' two come inta' MY house, ta' MY TV and take it over. Dis' ain't where ya' both live, go, da'part, be gone fer' cryin' out loud."  
  
Dick and Barbara looked at each other, and then to Tim.  
  
"He just spoke in street tongue." Barbara announced, slightly wavering.  
  
"That means he is really mad." Dick explained, cocking his head. "I once came in when he and Bruce where fighting about some grade and I couldn't even understand him!"  
  
Barbara tisked loudly, and annoyed Tim.  
  
"That does it, I am upstairs in my room!" He tromped off, leaving the two alone.  
  
"Oh my, that is one spoiled brat."  
  
"Spoiled indeed."  
  
  
  
****The END. or is it? Will I find a way to come back with a sequel to this fanfic? Find out in the sequel! *Winks. laughs. dies laughing.*  
  
**********Sorry, since the author died, there will be no sequel. 


	3. Silence A Good Thing

Chapter Two: Silence. A Good Thing  
  
By: The BatThing  
  
  
  
"Did you bring everything?"  
  
"Everything we need to get is through the night."  
  
Tim Drake looked carefully at Richard, 'Dick' Grayson, and eyebrow slightly raised. "And what would that include?"  
  
The older boy chewed on his lip thoughtfully. "You. me. and of course-." He jerked the steering wheel of the car, causing it to turn in a small parking lot. "Barbara!"  
  
"You did call her ahead of time, right?"  
  
Dick rolled his eyes, but did not answer. "Hey, look! It's our lucky day, there she is!"  
  
Tim nodded, holding his seatbelt against his chest, slightly worried that they might be fooling around with fire. "Think she'll want in?"  
  
"It's Babs! Of course she will. I hope." Dick answer, not so confidently.  
  
"Hmmm."  
  
A smile flashed across Dick's face. "I have a great idea. Lets scare Babs, I mean really scare her!"  
  
Tim shook his head. "How do you plan to do that one?"  
  
Dick chuckled. "Look in the backseat of the car, and get my black suitcase out."  
  
"This one?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Tim pushed the black soccer bag on his lap, and unzipped it, frowning at what her saw. "A bunch of socks?"  
  
Dick eyed Barbara as the girl talked pleasantly with a young man. "What? Oh that, there was a sale at goodwill, now hurry!"  
  
A cough came from the other boy. "You actually mean go out with a socks on our head, grab Barbara and run?"  
  
"Um yeah, that is the general idea at hand?" Jealousy flared in Dick's eyes as the young man with Barbara put his hand on her shoulder. "Hurry!"  
  
"Look, I'm Sock Man!"  
  
"What?"  
  
Tim pulled his head up, showing a sock on the top of his head. "Ta-da, I haunt your underwear drawers! I am the terror that you never wash!"  
  
Dick snatched a sock, pulling it over his head. "Come on!"  
  
The two slid out of the old blue Buick, snorting in laughter as they ducked in the shadows.  
  
"*Tee* Think she'll know it's us?" Tim giggled as he looked at Dick.  
  
"Yeah, but it'll still be funny!" He nodded towards where Barbara stood, still talking. "Look at the Romeo she is with."  
  
"What about him?"  
  
Dick glared at the younger boy. "He's ugly!"  
  
Tim snorted. "I hate to burst your bubble, but you ain't that hot either."  
  
"At least my nose doesn't stick out like a beak, I bet that man is related to The Penguin! I mean, check out that wiry brown hair! Brown is such a boring color! It looks like he went bald, and took some rusted barb wire, and made a wig."  
  
"Dick, are you jealous?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Liar."  
  
Dick shook his head. "Lets move on them."  
  
The two brought themselves closer, and then. sprang out.  
  
"GET THE GIRL!" Dick yelled, shoving the man down.  
  
Tim smiled, taking hold of Barbara's arm. "Come with me!"  
  
"I DON'T BELIEVE THIS!" Barbara screamed as both Dick and Tim took her arms and dragged her away. "LET ME GO! LET ME GO NOW!"  
  
The man who Barbara had been with sprang to his feet. "HEY! LET HER LOOSE!"  
  
Tim turned, ran to the man, and dug into his pocket, pulling out a small bag of milk duds. He pushed them into the man's hands. "Shh, don't tell." Then ran back to Barbara and Dick.  
  
The man looked at the milk duds in his hand, then up at the car as it speed away. "HELP!"  
  
****  
  
  
  
"I don't believe you two!" Barbara yelled as she sat in the back seat, watching as Tim and Dick pulled the socks off their heads. "You both are so immature!"  
  
Tim grinned, turning back, smiling with great ease. "Dick was jealous, I had to act in his defense!"  
  
"I wasn't jealous!"  
  
"Fine you were uh."  
  
"Juvenile?" Barbara snapped, arms crossed firmly against her chest.  
  
"That works!"  
  
Barbara rolled her eyes, trying to undo some of the damage that had been put to her hair. "Are you punishing me cause I made you watch Emma?"  
  
Dick grinned back, winking lightly. "Naw, we understand your feminine instincts. It was something that is called life. We wanted to play a small prank on Bruce, you in?"  
  
"Do I have a choice?"  
  
Tim shook his head playfully.  
  
"What kind of prank do you have in mind?"  
  
****  
  
"I repeat! The commissioner's daughter has been kidnapped by two unrecognized men."  
  
Bruce Wayne paused as he looked at the television. Tim had left it on again, and instead of becoming mad, Bruce found himself thankful. His eyes looked hard into the screen as the reported gave a shocked expression.  
  
"Early this afternoon, one of our very own reporters: Chad White had been enjoying a lively conversation with Mss. Barbara Gordon when two males leapt from the shadows, dragging the screaming woman away."  
  
The screen changed showing a distressed Chad White. "I couldn't register what was happening till it was to late. I tried to put a stop to it, but this man came at me, demanded that I not follow, and then gave me milk duds."  
  
The screen changed once more, showing a thin short man with coke bottle glasses. "We judge the milk duds to be some appalling gang sign, which means that the commissioners life very well may be in danger. This, my friends, is a crisis."  
  
"The two men wore socks over their heads, so I couldn't make out any certain features." Chad retorted. "But I will help to bring Barbara back, let us hope that is there is a Batman, like so many say, then he will join our search."  
  
Bruce put a hand to his head. "Dick and Tim are going to be in a lot of trouble when I find them."  
  
****  
  
  
  
"What do you have in mind? Break a window. take all the pens and pencils." Barbara whispered to Dick as the boy looked around the dark office of Bruce Wayne.  
  
"No, something a little more high tech. Tim, you took out the alarms?"  
  
Ten youth looked blankly at Dick. "You were going to!"  
  
"No I wasn't!"  
  
"Listen, we know how to avoid the alarms. lets just get this over with and head home, cause I am really not into this whole prank ordeal." Barbara commented.  
  
Dick nodded, unzipping the small bag, and pulling out three rolls of toilet paper. "Who is ready to have fun?" He tossed them over to his friends.  
  
Tim caught it and got right to work, but Barbara looked disgusted at it.  
  
"You call THIS high-tech? Dick, this is toilet paper! How much did you grab? I hope not much, cause that is really gross."  
  
Dick smiled, getting to work like Tim. "Yeah, high-tech. Enough, now come on, come on! There is no way we can get this done without a little teamwork!" She shoved the girl forward.  
  
"Hey, well, if you say it's high-tech may it be just that!"  
  
"I want this whole place covered, not a spec of. er, what would you say the main color of this room is Tim?"  
  
Tim looked around. "I would say black."  
  
"Without the shadows!"  
  
"Oh, um, brown."  
  
"You heard the boy, not a spec of brown!"  
  
Tim busied himself with Bruce's desk. He snorted in laughter, picking up a picture. "LOOK!"  
  
Both Dick and Barbara walked over to the boy, looking at what he was holding.  
  
"It's a picture of Dick!" Tim yelped. "How sweet!"  
  
"Yes, I am rather sweet, but I can't seem to like the picture. there is that stupid looking figure in the background, giving that clueless expression."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Dick rolled his eyes. "You dope, I was referring to you! You are in the picture too!"  
  
Tim shrugged, wrapping the picture in toilet paper. "I'm not clueless, one of Bruce's friends called me a little angle, then said I was adorable and said if she was to have kids she would want one just like me."  
  
"Tim, she was flirting with Bruce, you were just the victim of bad taste."  
  
Tim glared at Dick. "Well, I think that we need to stop talking and get working. "The boy leapt from the desk, landing in a crouch.  
  
So they got working, and a good fifteen minutes later they stepped back, viewing their work with a critical eye.  
  
"I think we should leave a clue on who did it." Dick stated, looking at the two beside him.  
  
"Yeah, the only thing is that we are the only people he knows who is actually stupid enough to do such a stupid thing!" Barbara commented, arms crossed.  
  
"I like it." Tim managed moving between Dick and Barbara. "It reminds me of the bathroom."  
  
"That does it!" Barbara let out, turning on her heels. "I am out of here. Give me the keys to your Buick, Dick!"  
  
Dick snatched the keys up, holding them close. "But that car is my Buick Baby."  
  
"Then drive me home, it's late!"  
  
Tim grinned, nodding, and following the two out into the hall.  
  
Dick turned, looking at Barbara. "You know, someone will have to explain to Alfred why there are 138 rolls of toilet paper missing."  
  
"You used that much! Of GROSS!" Barbara yelped.  
  
Dick shrugged. "Actually I lied, only used 50, but it seemed cooler that I say a larger number, heh."  
  
"Actually it was really gross, how would we explain that?"  
  
"Tim has bladder problems?" Dick suggested.  
  
"Uh, no way!"  
  
They walked silently, avoiding the few alarms and security cameras all feeling a little different about the situation.  
  
Tim felt thrilled that he had caused the mass mess of toilet paper in the office. It wasn't everyday that he could completely destroy something. His cheeks were flushed with excitement as he trailed behind his two friends. He wondered how Bruce would react.  
  
Dick though, was becoming less and less excited. He knew how this would all turn out. He and Tim would be on the clean up crew. Barb would manage to snake her way out of the situation, complaining that both boys had forced the situation on her, and blah! He frowned, glaring at Barbara.  
  
Barbara felt nothing other than an urge to get back to her almost completed movie of Emma. She was right at the end. Right when Mr. Knightly was about let out his feelings to Emma, and all would be resolved in a glad manner. Her eyes traced over to Dick who was glaring at her. She sighed, wishing that she could somehow find a man as romantic as Mr. Knightly.  
  
"Did'ja' hear something?"  
  
Both Barbara and Dick turned, looking at Tim who stood with a cocked head.  
  
"No." Dick replied, straining to listen.  
  
"Then listen stupid!"  
  
Barbara shook her head. "Please, can we just keep walking?!"  
  
Tim shook his head. "I hear it, someone is coming!"  
  
As if in an answer to the statement, a light poured into the hall, landing on Barbara who yelped at the sudden brightness.  
  
"It's Barbara Gordon and her kidnappers! Stop them!" A voice yelled. "Stop where you are, you have the right to remain silent, anything you say or-."  
  
Dick grabbed Tim's sweatshirt hood and Barbara's hand, slamming down a nearby hall. "HURRY!"  
  
The three ran, hearing screaming and shouting behind them.  
  
"Those are kids, is this some type of prank.?"  
  
".Couldn't be more than 15.!"  
  
Tim smiled, nodding. Those men thought he was 15! 15! He was 13 and going on 14, and everyone always told him he looked like a 12 year old. But those men thought he looked older.maybe he could turn himself in and.  
  
"Dick you are crazy, now they are going to be more and more willing to try and shot at you. If you had just let them take us in, it would all be ok and the only risk would be getting ourselves lost in the toilet paper when we clean it up!" Barbara yelled, panting as she ducked behind a cook case.  
  
"We lost them." Dick said proudly. "I didn't think, all I heard was we were being charged with kidnapping you!"  
  
Tim nodded vigorously. "We, the heroes, are now criminals. man, Bruce is going to have a fit."  
  
  
  
END.  
  
Ok, that chapter was hard to do, cause well. I wasn't in the funny mood I am afraid. I have this killer headache, haven't slept right, and just found out this morning that I had forgotten to study for my Playing Test and my Magazine quiz. not to mention that I still had to finish my poster before second block, but don't worry. I think I am covered on everything but the quiz.Crap, I just remembered that I have an Algebra test! *Sniffs* I can't write anymore today. sorry. I will return. 


	4. A Guard's Night On

"You spin me right round baby, right round, like a record baby, right round, round, round. You spin me right round, like a record baby, right round, round, round." -~Billy Idol~ 'You Spin Me Right Round'  
  
Chapter Three: 'A Hero's Night Off'  
  
By: The BatThing  
  
  
  
"Huff-a-huff-a-huff-a." Tim let out as he swung his head up, glaring before him at Dick and Barbara ran a little to close. The boy dared a quick glance behind him. His eyes going wide at the sight of three guards gain closure. He pulled besides Dick, shaking his head. "I say we split, head to the car in different directions!"  
  
Dick managed a nod. "There is a split hall, you and Barb go to the right, and I will go for the left."  
  
Barbara said nothing, but nodded slowly. "But they'll dare to shoot at you Dick, Tim's just a boy, they won't aim for him. If you take me with you then we all should be covered for."  
  
"Um." Dick gave no argument as they each turned down the separate halls, Barbara still beside him. "I hope Tim stays outta' trouble."  
  
"He won't. its Tim!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The guard was much to fast, and Tim did not enjoy that at all. 'This guy has to be some Olympic runner or something!' The boy thought, his eyebrows shooting upward as saw a small caution sign stating that the floor was wet. "Urg!" He guided his tennis shoes along.  
  
His eyes caught sight of a bathroom as he turned the corner and he dove into it, leaping to a near-by stall and jumping on the toilet seat, standing their, wondering if he had eluded the man or not.  
  
To his disappointment he heard the door swing open, banging against the wall loudly. A few footsteps sounded off, and then there was a long pause. Then a huge BANG, followed my another, and another.  
  
Tim's heart sank. The man was looking in each stall. His mind raced, trying to come up with a plan, but the harder he tried, the more he became frantic. He watched through the crack as the figure reached out to open the door, and it began to swing open. So Tim did the only thing he could think to do:  
  
"ACK! Someone is using the bathroom in here!"  
  
There was a confused pause and Tim took it to his advantage, he grabbed the top of the stall and flipped over it, landing behind the shocked guard.  
  
'This guy is stupid.' Tim thought to himself as he made a mad dash for the door, yet forgetting that the floor was wet he slipped, falling hard, banging his chin to the ground. "Uof!"  
  
The guard lurched forward, grabbing Tim by the collar. "No more fancy tricks, you are going where you belong!"  
  
Tim attempted a smile. "To my get-away car?"  
  
The man's lips twitched slightly. "No." He pulled Tim up by the arm, studying him.  
  
"My get-away motorcycle? Or if that doesn't work I can always just walk away. you know, what ever is best for you."  
  
"Nice try kid. so you are the kidnapper of Barbara Gordon?"  
  
Tim gave a wide smile, nodding. "What can I say? I am a vicious killing machine! Now let me go. please?"  
  
The guard shook his head. "What are you doing here?"  
  
Tim blinked. "Well you see, I was on this walk. and heard someone calling my name. And I just figured that the voice was coming from inside Wayne Enterprises, maybe one of your men were taunting me."  
  
"This is no joking matter, you have broken in to a major building.has the word juvenile ever came to mind?"  
  
Tim considered this. "My brother calls me that all the time. so yeah."  
  
"Come on, you are going downstairs. what's your name?"  
  
"My name?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"I forget."  
  
The guard jerked the boy's arm. "Tell me! Your name, who your parents are, and what you are doing here."  
  
Tim grinned. "My brother said I was the devils child." "Truth."  
  
"Well, my father lives in a warm climate and enjoys torturing small animals. does that help?"  
  
The man shook his head, dragging Tim behind him.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ever heard the term: 'No escape?'" Barbara questioned as she ducked next to Dick in the shadows. "I say we turn ourselves in."  
  
"Ever hear the term: 'No way?' I am not even close to giving in to their freaking demands! We can make it out." He looked over at the girl. "I think."  
  
She shook her head, about ready to answer when a guard walked down a nearby hall, dragging a protesting Tim behind him. The two watched, and then shook their heads.  
  
"Ok, so anyway. like I was saying, we need to bust Tim outta' this and then run."  
  
Barbara shot the young man a dirty look. "It's a wonder you aren't dead yet! The plan sucks!"  
  
Dick pouted, yet was quick to snap back his reply. "You suck!"  
  
"Live with it! We need to work this out logically."  
  
"Oh, you mean like. we need to think. Do I never get away from you school marms?! Focus. think. plan ahead. that is what you say, but when your lips move all I can see is you saying: Dick you are a genius!"  
  
"No."  
  
"Acceptance is the first step out of denial you know."  
  
  
  
  
  
Tim snoozed lightly, drooling slightly from the corner of his lips. It had been close to half an hour since his capture and Dick and Barbara still had not been captured. The guard who had caught him: Eric.  
  
"Why are you running from the law? This is the stupidest crime story I have ever heard. you toilet paper Bruce Wayne's office then run from the crime scene. why?" He looked at Tim, seeing the boy sleeping. "HEY!"  
  
Tim's headshot up as the voice of the man scared him. "Dramatic irony!" He let out without a clue.  
  
"You are running because of dramatic irony?"  
  
"Okay." He put his head back down, closing his eyes.  
  
"Hey, your Bruce Wayne's ward aren't you?! Why didn't I see it before?"  
  
"Well.God cannot bless us all with a high level of common sense. He may choose to bless us with ingenuity and cleverness. Unfortunately, you were blessed with neither of them. I'm not saying you're stupid, you're just less fortunate." Then with that Tim turned his back to the man and fell asleep once more.  
  
The guard said nothing, considering the words, wondering where the kid got this stuff.  
  
  
  
  
  
Dick peered down from the vent, watching as Tim slept silently and the guard stood watching him with a glare. 'Hmm, the kid is so stupid he falls asleep in the middle of a crime bust, he'd make a lousy criminal. It's a good thing he is Robin.' The boy thought, his eyes twitching to where Barbara stood in the corner.  
  
He waved, though Barbara could not see him. "Curses! Babs, go already, I am getting a sneeze from these moth balls up here." He grumbled under his breath, not liking the venting system at all. Barbara seemed to enjoy making him wait, and when she did attack she had knocked out the guard before Dick could even join in on the fun. He landed beside her, lips pulled into a pout, but before he could complain about it she grabbed Tim's arm, and ran.  
  
"To the car, these guards aren't stupid! They will be after us in a few seconds."  
  
"I figured, and with their smartness, they are going to have the car surrounded, there is no way." Dick snapped, his eyes wandering over to the guard and then back at the two running beside him. "You know what I am saying here?"  
  
Barbara bit her lip and nodded, her eyes flashing. "You and your stupid ideas! This is your fault!"  
  
Dick blinked at her, and slid to a stop as they came to the door. "Well?"  
  
  
  
  
  
*****The BatThing is back! Hee-hee, now watch me get another virus on my baby computer. *Hugs computer*. Sorry, it seems like I have been gone forever! I need to find Silver and get working on our fanfiction, cause it rocks! 


	5. Your The Missing Person NOW!

"I am worried about this."  
  
"That'll be a first."  
  
"Hey, shut-UP!"  
  
Barbara rolled her eyes and blinked at where Dick stood, right beside her. "So, what is the plan oh Master of Crime."  
  
Dick glared at her, gritting his teeth. "I am not a Master of Crime. right Tim?"  
  
Tim looked at his friend and shrugged. "There is always a first for everything."  
  
"Forget I asked."  
  
"I can't JUST forget."  
  
"Arg! It's just a phrase Tim!"  
  
"I knew that, I was just trying to be smart."  
  
"I don't like you trying to be funny."  
  
"Not FUNNY!"  
  
Barbara shook her head. "Tim. Dick. just get me out of her in five. or I will turn us all in. You understand?"  
  
The two shook their heads.  
  
"Fine!" She started off, but Dick grabbed her elbow, pulling her back. "Ok, ok, Princess, we'll get you home. Tim, I have a plan, and you are just the bright young person to do the job. if you can stay focused. TIM!"  
  
"Huh? Were you talking to ME?"  
  
"Great, me life is in the hands of Dumb and Dumber."  
  
"In that case I get to be Dumb!" Tim let out, his neck craning towards Dick.  
  
"You know what.that isn't a comp- just get me home!"  
  
Dick nodded, and a grin rounded his face. "Ok, ready for some fun?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Dick told me to waaaaaiiiit, and waaaaaiiiit I wiiiiiillll dooooooo!" Tim sang out as he sat in the front seat of the deep red Comoro. He placed both hands on the steering wheel and looked through the rear view mirror, smiling at where Barbara sat. "Having fun yet?"  
  
"Tim. shut-up, I don't like the fact that I am sitting in Bruce's extra car while we wait for Dick to swipe the keys from the office. We are still at Wayne Enterprises, and we still have to escape. There are still a handful of policemen after us, and I still haven't finished my movie."  
  
"I don't know if I should laugh or cry." Tim dryly stated.  
  
The two sat in silence for a few moments, and soon watched as Dick came running out of the shadows, waving his arms about, looking frantic.  
  
"What's up his @ss?"  
  
"TIM! Don't cuss."  
  
Dick leapt into a jump, slamming into the front of the car. "GO!"  
  
Tim raised an eyebrow, wondering why the hurry. "I need the keys to go!"  
  
"You can't DRIVE!" Barbara screamed, but her voice was cut off as yells rang out from the shadows, and the police filed out in a large number. "Da*n!"  
  
"Babs you are a hypocrite." Tim let out as Dick threw the keys at the boy, leaping into the passenger's side. The boy smiled as he started the car, and hit the gas. "Weee!"  
  
"Dick are you an idiot! Tim is only 14!" Barbara screamed as she watched the car swerve about, zooming along the parking lot, and right towards the police.  
  
"I could drive at age 13!" Dick threw back.  
  
Tim said nothing for a moment as he watched the police coming towards him at an amazing speed. "It doesn't look so hard."  
  
"BRUCE hasn't taught you how to DRIVE yet?!?!"  
  
Tim blinked at him. "Not really."  
  
The two passengers screamed in chorus as Tim swerved about. "Ahhh!"  
  
"Wee!"  
  
"The policemen Tim watch out! Don't hit them!" Barbara screamed as Tim jerked the steering wheel, bringing the car into a doughnut.  
  
"Ahhh! Watch out, the fence, the FENCE!"  
  
"I am watching, stop being a front seat driver da*n it!"  
  
"You can't DRIVE!"  
  
Tim yelped as the car hit a curb, and jolted into the fence, tearing the barbwire down as he spun to the road.  
  
"Waaah! This is the wrong traffic lane! You are going the wrong direction!"  
  
  
  
"Calm down. I can." Tim began as the headlights of the oncoming traffic blinded him momentarily.  
  
"Turn around! Turn around right now Timothy!" Dick ordered as he watched in horror.  
  
"Stop being so much like Bru- URG!"  
  
The car was thrown back as it collided with another car.  
  
"You crashed the car! You crashed that car! Give me the wheel!" Dick screamed as he took the steering wheel from the boy. He concentrated as he turned the car around and they moved perfectly away from the scene.  
  
Barbara, who was wide eyed in the back seat, yelled. "You hit another car, you have to stop!"  
  
"Babs, it was only a fender bender! We can worry about that later!" Dick snapped.  
  
"No we CAN'T!"  
  
"Yes we CAN!"  
  
"No!"  
  
Tim sniffed loudly. "Am I going to get grounded for this, cause it won't be fair that you two can't get grounded, but I can."  
  
Barbara and Dick paused.  
  
"I think we are going to settle for death." Dick slowly answered.  
  
"Maybe YOU will be killed! I am the victim of this horror!"  
  
"Oh shut up, all you do is yap-yap-yap. Shove it up and try to help!"  
  
"Blab-blab-blab!" Tim added with a grin as he watched Dick turn down an alley. "Where are we going?"  
  
"Hit the brakes!"  
  
Tim did so and smiled as Dick turned the key, shutting down the car. "Are we done driving?"  
  
Barbara slammed her door open and walked briskly away, down the alley. "I am going home NOW! Forget you both!"  
  
Dick hurried out after the girl, as did Tim. "Barbara wait, I am sorry about that. I didn't think we would have our lives risked!"  
  
The girl turned her head, about ready to reply, but with the motion, a door opened, and she slammed into it, falling down to the ground unconscious.  
  
"Barb!" Dick yelled as he ran to her side.  
  
"Oh! I am sorry!"  
  
"Catwomen?"  
  
Dick raised his eyes at hearing Tim's word. "Oh this just keeps getting better and better."  
  
The woman fell to her knees beside Barbara. "Is she ok?"  
  
"You are Selina Kyle, aren't you?" Dick let out, ignoring Barbara's condition.  
  
The woman slowly nodded, looking at him, then Tim. "I am. Bring the girl inside. I thought that she had been kidnapped, did they find her or something?"  
  
Tim shoo his head. "Not really. you see. we are kind of the kidnappers."  
  
"How can you be kind of the kidnappers?" Selina hissed. "You better give me something good, because I will take you down if you don't."  
  
"I thought you were a criminal too." Tim let out, his eyes wide.  
  
"Tim! We aren't criminals!" Dick let out, looking at the boy, he swung his head around to explain, but watched as a fist hit him square in the nose. "Ohhg!"  
  
"You just hit Dick."  
  
Selina nodded, watched the young man before her hold his nose and hop around. "You committed a crime that I don't like."  
  
Tim smiled slightly. "We didn't do anything. You see, Barbara is our friend, and we played a prank on her. the police thought we were criminals. but we aren't."  
  
The woman licked her lips. "In that case, we will see. When the girl wakes up she will tell me. In the mean time stop dancing boy, and bring this girl in my house. She needs some ice on her head.  
  
Dick moved his hand from his nose, showing blood covering it. "You broke my nose!"  
  
"You didn't duck. bring her inside."  
  
"You know what Catwomen." Tim let out.  
  
"Don't call me Catwoman."  
  
"You know what Selina."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I think you are cool."  
  
Dick threw his head back. "Arg! We are not siding with a crimina-l!" 


	6. My Friend The Hostage

My Friend The Hostage:  
  
BatThing  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ohhh. where am I?"  
  
"Safe in the house of Selina Kyle. How are you feeling Princess?"  
  
Barbara slowly sat up, her eyes wincing as she looked at the blurry face of Dick. "What happened to your nose?"  
  
The young man turned slightly red as he covered up the bandage. "Nothing really, you ready to head out then?"  
  
She slid to her feet and nodded. "How long was I out?"  
  
"Maybe half an hour, we need to head home."  
  
"Something wrong? Why the sudden rush, you were taking your dear sweet time before hand."  
  
"Well, I had time to think how unfair I was being."  
  
"How is it that I know that you are lying?"  
  
"Um. my big baby blue eyes?"  
  
The girl ignored the comment. "Where are we? I don't recognize this house."  
  
Dick nodded, shoving his hands in his pockets. "There may be a reason behind that."  
  
"Where is Tim? Whose house is this?"  
  
"Tim, oh Tim is having a time hanging out with his new-found friend."  
  
"That would be?"  
  
"Meow?"  
  
"Meow? Is that a joke?" Barbara snapped, glaring at the boy. "Whose house is th. oh."  
  
"I can explain, you see, when you were walking along, Selina opened the door to her house and hit you. She said she was sorry, and then almost broke my nose trying to protect you."  
  
Barbara gave an amused grin. "That was the fastest I have ever heard you talk Dicky-boy."  
  
Dick glared back. "You know I hate it when you call me Dickey-boy!"  
  
"So Tim is hanging out with Catwomen, that is what you are saying."  
  
"Along those lines, yes."  
  
"You actually let him go with her? She is a criminal, not our type. Bruce is going to hang you when he catches your scrawny little butt."  
  
"You can call my butt whatever you want."  
  
The girl shook her head, shooting him a dirty look. "Where did they go?"  
  
"To buy some cat food, Tim seemed thrilled to go along, in fact he even offered to drive."  
  
"You are not making me laugh Grayson."  
  
"I'm not?" He let out as he moved closer to her, drawing her into a hug. "Were all alone Barb. You sure you don't want to forget that movie and see what a kiss is really like?"  
  
The girl smiled, letting him move closer. "I would appreciate that, you do owe me for all this fluster."  
  
"You haven't seen fluster yet babe."  
  
The two lightly pushed their lips together when a loud slam echoed through the house, followed by a shriek of delight.  
  
"We are hoooome! Selina let me pick out dinner!"  
  
The couple turned, breaking away with great speed as Tim bounded into the room, carrying an arm full of groceries. "Hey Babs, nice you see you up and at 'em!"  
  
"Oh she is 'up and at them' all right." Dick muttered.  
  
Barbara elbowed him, smiling politely as Selina entered the room. "Hello Mss. Kyle, I am sorry about being such an inconvenience."  
  
"None at all, I should apologize, I was the one who knocked you unconscious. please, let me repay you by feeding you dinner." Selina answered as she pushed the bag of food on the counter. "It's the least I can do."  
  
"Oh, no. We are fine, but thank you."  
  
"It's nothing, I feel like I should do something to the commissioners daughter!" Selina replied with a charming wink. "It would be my honor."  
  
"Er, thank you."  
  
Tim smiled. "Yea! Selina said she was going to show me how to make pizza!"  
  
The woman ruffled the boy's hair. "Hope you all don't mind a simple meal of store bought pizza!"  
  
"No." Dick replied, nodding. "We would love that!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"No, no, no, no!" Bruce yelled as he tromped through the house, his face tight. "Alfred! I am going out to find them!"  
  
"Master Bruce, do you think that wise? They will return in due time. I believe that we should-."  
  
"Alfred, they called me and said that Tim was driving my car. not Dick, not Barbara. TIM! He can't drive, you remember what happened the one time I did let him drive?! He ruined my car almost completely. and it wasn't just any car. It was the da*n Bat-mobile!"  
  
"That it was indeed."  
  
"I'm sorry Alfred, I need to get them before. before Jim gets them."  
  
"That would be wise sir."  
  
Bruce nodded as he walked away quickly.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"So you three are going to be in a whole lot of trouble when Bruce gets a hold of you." Selina finished as she took a bite from the oozing cheese pizza. Here warm eyes traced around the table. "Am I going to be in trouble for this?"  
  
"No, we can fend for you." Tim let out with one of his adorable smiles that took Selina off guard.  
  
The woman grinned, shuffling a hand through his thick hair. "Thank you!"  
  
"You deserve that much, no need to say thank you."  
  
Dick and Barbara watched Tim work his magic, and gave disgusted looks.  
  
Selina, though, did not seem to notice. "You are such a doll, Bruce has taught you well."  
  
"Speaking of Bruce." Dick cut, wiping his greasy hands on his pants. "We had better get moving."  
  
"Ah yes, well, thank you for coming to see me. It was something nice and very different." Selina winked at Tim. "You keep that charm up kid, and you will have girls lining up at the door to see you."  
  
"Gee thanks!"  
  
Barbara put a hand to her forehead, ashamed at Tim.  
  
"So I need to head out also. I do hope to see you all around." Selina told them while directing them to the door, locking it safely behind her, and smiling at the three. "Good luck, and have fun." She turned to walk away.  
  
"Wait!" Tim let out.  
  
The woman slowly turned, and cocked her head. "Hmm?"  
  
"We could give you a lift! It's the least we can do to repay you." Tim explained, looking at the woman, then at Dick.  
  
The young man nodded. "Sure, we can give you a lift."  
  
"Just as long as Tim-bo here isn't driving. "Selina warned, a hint of sarcasm edging her voice.  
  
Dick smiled at the joke and nodded slightly. "Where are you headed?"  
  
"The library, its just a few blocks down." She explained as she climbed into the front seat, looking back at where Tim and Barbara sat, glaring at each other over some unspoken matter. "I can always walk."  
  
"Naw, we can take you." Dick replied, starting the car and shifting it to drive. They drove no more than two minutes when sirens echoed behind them, causing all four to turn out of habit.  
  
"They found us! I don't know how, but they found us!" Tim yelped as he covered his face. "Do something DICK!"  
  
Dick blinked and shook his head. "But what about Catwoman?"  
  
"It's Selina!" The woman yelled clearly as she clutched the seat.  
  
"Whatever you want, we can't just kidnap her too!" Dick let out as he hit the gas, cruising forward.  
  
"We aren't kidnapping anyone!" Tim let out as he looked forward, then behind him. "You don't mind going for a pleasure cruise do you Selina?"  
  
The women looked at the boy, and then back at the police. "Um, sounds like a thrill.Just as long as I am the victim!"  
  
"What else would you be? The criminal? Hee-hee-hee."  
  
"Cute Mr. Grayson, real cute." 


	7. Ramp It

"Ramp it! Rammmmp iiiit!"  
  
"I can't ramp a garbage can Tim!"  
  
"Oh you live such a tamed and boring life!"  
  
Barbara Gordon squeaked and threw her hands up, peeking cautiously through her fingers as the car speed forward. "Richard Grayson, this is not the thing I wanted to do tonight!"  
  
"You and me both babe." Selina let out as she clutched her stomach, looking at the woman behind her with a sickly glance.  
  
Dick Grayson jerked on the joystick and grinned as the small TV screen flashed an array of colors as the word: 'victory' brightened the screen. "I won! Timmy, I beat your score!"  
  
Tim Drake snorted through his nose and turned around. "I want more pizza."  
  
"Pizza honey, I just ate enough pizza to last me till next year." Selina groaned as she eased into a chair. "I figure that I should head home about now."  
  
"We can't." Dick let out, his eyes still glued on the screen. "Not till we are sure that all the cops cleared out."  
  
"Tell me again, how do you plan to get out of this mess? You can't just go home without being caught." Barbara explained.  
  
"I think she doesn't like our hideout."  
  
"You think right, er, correctly! I don't enjoy camping out at some low town video arcade! Please, can we just go home and get your capture over with." Barbara pleaded to Dick, lightly touching his shoulder.  
  
Dick looked back at her. "No."  
  
"No?! What do you mean no? I asked nicely, and I gave up a lot to help you both out. I want to go home, so get me home."  
  
Tim wiped the spit out of his face, and shook his head. "I think she is serious about this."  
  
"Just a little." Dick whispered back, cautiously raising an eyebrow.  
  
The four raised their heads as an old song came onto the speakers. They exchanged looks.  
  
"Ok, lets get out of here." Dick replied as he flipped his keys in the air and caught them in the palm of his hand.  
  
Barbara hurried beside him, swiping the keys. "This time I drive, not you, not Tim, me."  
  
"But you are such a chicken when it comes to race driving."  
  
"I will not run from the cops if that is what you are suggesting." Barbara acutely answered, turning on her heels, followed closely by Selina.  
  
"Women." Dick boldly blurted, his left eye twitching.  
  
Tim grinned up at his friend. "I like Selina and Barbara. they cook good."  
  
"They cook good." Dick mimicked as he shoved the younger boy into a headlock.  
  
  
  
  
  
"So, you don't think that Mr. Wayne will mind me entering his beloved house, now will you?" Selina questioned as she looked at Tim, Dick, and Barbara who were all eating a well-balanced ice cream cone.  
  
"We balance it good." Tim whispered to Dick, looking at the three different flavors upon each other.  
  
Dick blinked at the boy in utter annoyance. "Listen, ignore the notes from the author and just eat the freaking cone."  
  
"Not the ice cream?" Tim innocently questioned, blinking doe eyes.  
  
Dick glared, and he glared hard. It would have been cute if Barbara had asked, it would have been cute if Sally from the small grocery store where he bought his milk, had said it, but when Tim asked, it was just nasty. "You moron, don't talk."  
  
Tim licked his ice cream and shrugged, muttering: 'It was just a question.'  
  
Barbara sighed as she looked lustfully at the television set. "Ohhh, here is my favorite part!"  
  
All four looked at the television set:  
  
"Emma, there is something I must tell you!"  
  
"Oh don't say it! Don't speak it!"  
  
They watched as the scene wore on and Mr. Darcy told Emma his feelings for her, and soon, how Emma and he were kissing.  
  
Both Selina and Barbara squealed with delight, creating a shrill 'EEEEE'! Their hands waved about and they looked at each other, and dissolved into a fit of giggles.  
  
Barbara drew a deep breath. "Isn't that so perfect?"  
  
"It's so romantic!"  
  
"Didn't you see how she looked at him!?"  
  
Selina sighed dreamily. "Why can't it be the same way today?"  
  
Tim cleared his throat and looked at Dick. "Let's X-negh on the double-eh!"  
  
Dick snorted and drew his head back. "Do you realize you just said that totally wrong?"  
  
"Do you realize that I just want to get out of here?"  
  
"Ok, ok, let's go."  
  
The two tiptoed away, hearing the two girls 'oohing' and 'awwwing' at the romantic areas in the movie. They didn't even notice that the two boys had left them.  
  
"So, what is the plan?" Tim bent down to tie his shoe.  
  
Dick looked at Tim, and then to the ceiling. "There is only one thing that we can do to save those two now."  
  
"That would be?"  
  
A sly grin spread across Dick's face and he winked. "You have how many water guns?"  
  
Tim, paused for a moment then gave a half smile to his friend. "You're a devil."  
  
"I know." Dick let out, rubbing his chin. "I know."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Is that not the best movie made?" Barbara questioned, a fire of delight in her eyes as she took out the movie from the VCR. "It' so perfectly romantic!"  
  
"I know!" Selina let out with a shrill voice, waving her face as if she was to hot. "Mr. Darcy is the perfect gentleman!"  
  
"And then they both got married, Hillary and Emma! Oh, its mystery, action, adventure, and romance all in one!"  
  
The two smiled at each other with a new friendship.  
  
"Hey, where did the boys go?" Barbara asked as she turned around. "Weren't they just here like, two minutes ago?"  
  
Selina shrugged and shook her head. "I was to focused in the movie."  
  
"Hmm, well, I think I should probably head home while I have the chance." Barbara said with a short giggle.  
  
"Yes, I should start in that direction also. I hope the boys don't mind my leaving without a goodbye or anything. They were dears."  
  
Barbara shook her head in disgust. "Try spending a whole lot more time with them, and then see how you feel about their sweetness. I am surprised they haven't tried anything on you yet as it is!"  
  
The two started for the door, only to hear a loud: 'CHARGE!'  
  
Water balloons flew, water guns were fired, and soon, the two women were drenched from head to foot.  
  
Selina screamed, shaking violently as she tried to get as much water off as possible.  
  
"Ohhh! You!" Barbara screamed, seeing Dick and Tim smiling proudly at each other. "You both are so dead! I am going to kill you!" She pounced on them both, only to be pinned to the floor by Dick. "Let me go Grayson!"  
  
Dick shook his head. "No! I don't know about Tim, but I don't want to be killed at such a youthful age, ya' know."  
  
Selina let out a small laugh, and then shoved the boy off Barbara, kicking Tim's water gun from his hands and catching it. She aimed directly at Dick's face. "Aww, don't let me hog all the fun."  
  
"I won't." Dick snapped, pointing his own gun at the woman. "Don't try anything funny, or you will have it worse than you already do!"  
  
"Did you just threaten me?" Selina hissed, watching as Barbara got to her feet. "I wouldn't suggest doing that again."  
  
There was a small spell of silence and the sexes were wound up, ready to attack.  
  
Tim was the first who ventured to speak, and it startled Selina so much that she thrashed her gun to his general direction and fired.  
  
Tim yelped and ducked to the ground, the water missing him by an inch. Yet this turned out to be dreadful as the front door opened and Bruce entered, glaring down at some papers he had in hand.  
  
(Authors Note: The papers didn't have a chance once hit with the water. may they rest in piece.)  
  
Bruce said nothing as the water hit him square in the face, he said nothing as the four before him gasped. He said nothing as he dropped the papers and looked up at the group. He said nothing as small streams rushed down his tux.  
  
"Oh fu*k!" Tim cursed.  
  
"Bruce, I-I didn't know you were coming home with such short notice." Dick stuttered. His eyes seemed to be twitching.  
  
Selina stood her ground as she looked at the large man. The gun in her right hand dropped to the ground. "Well Mr. Wayne, you have sweet little boys. So sweet that they kidnapped Mss. Gordon and myself."  
  
Bruce looked at Tim who winced slightly. "Dick, it was Dick."  
  
"Um, I think we should be going home, eh Selina," Barbara weakly offered to her friend?  
  
The other woman nodded, and the two walked away.  
  
Selina smiled at Bruce. "Tim was a doll. and don't worry about your car. it might look like it went through hell and back, but at least they are still living and breathing."  
  
She continued out the door, and waved lightly at Alfred who had been holding the door open.  
  
It closed with a soft thud and Alfred hurried to the kitchen.  
  
"You are still breathing?" Bruce hissed as he looked around the room, seeing the walls and furniture all wet. "Not for long."  
  
"Um, hey, look at the time!" Dick walked for the door, but was pulled back by Bruce.  
  
"You are staying. and you are helping Tim." Bruce growled.  
  
"Um, helping? What did we do?"  
  
Bruce tightened his grip.  
  
"Ouch, ok, ok. look, I am going to help Tim." Dick let out as he jerked away. "Owww. That hurt."  
  
Tim smiled innocently as Bruce passed him.  
  
"You." Bruce snapped, seeing the boy. "You help him, and when you are done, double training for cursing."  
  
Tim watched him go with an open jaw. "That's so unfair! It's not like he never curses! Bruce is such a shi-." Dick, who cleared his throat, rudely cut him off.  
  
"Er, I wouldn't suggest calling Bruce anything other than 'Sir'."  
  
Tim made a face. "Yeah, well I could call him a lot more than sir."  
  
"So rude! So mean! So naughty."  
  
"Hey, well, I learn from the best."  
  
  
  
  
  
Ummm, well, I might write more, and I might not. So, this just might be the ending. I have a lot to do soooo. heh! 


End file.
